The present disclosure generally relates to a refrigerator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a refrigerator with an improved system for keeping food fresh.
In this regard, it has been determined that some refrigerated foods remain fresh and attractive to the consumer when the foods are exposed to water or moisture on a regular basis. However, the interior of the refrigeration compartment of a refrigerator is typically quite dry.
Moreover, it is often the case that additional moisture is undesirable in prior art refrigerators because it may make the cooling process more energy-intensive. Also, even when not directly designed to remove water or moisture, many refrigerators tend to minimize moisture purely as a by-product of their operation.